Forgotten Sister, Jilted Bride
by AnglophileJD85
Summary: After the wedding fiasco, Edith goes to live with her Aunt Rosamund. She writes to overcome her sadness and becomes a published author. No longer the same person as before, Edith thinks marriage is not for her. She is satisfied being independent. However, when it comes tolove, the middle child can have the greatest triumph- if she would open her heart to him. EC/OC- slight AU


Dear Readers: I am a real Anglophile. I love all things Brit but I especially love all the programming that comes from across the pond. Personally, I think it's better than some of the garbage that flies as TV over here in the States. However, I love Downton Abbey. I loved it before people in the States even knew about it. Whatever Edith may have done she did not deserve to be jilted at the altar. Besides I do not think that Edith is that bad. She is the middle child of two parents who dote on the youngest and oldest. Yet always they think of her in the manner a person thinks of a sad puppy. She is deemed the last option in almost everything hence she is used to flying towards jealousy. This tale will focus on her and the life she lived after episode 2 of season 3.

NOTE: Disregards certain key parts of S3 canon. AU- Gregson has no place in my story. I do not wish for Edith to go down an ill-boding road here. EC/OC

_**Chapter 1**:_

Eleven months after the failed wedding:

Edith sat at the desk in her room at her Aunt Rosamund's home in Eaton Square. She stopped writing and then looked up out the window. She loved the view from this particular spot. She had specifically asked for the desk to be moved to there when she came to live with her aunt. The view provided a scene of the outside and the various persons who walked to and fro to different places and events. Edith loved looking at scenes while at her desk because it was here she dreamed up plot lines for her stories. Since she moved to the house in Eaton Square two weeks after Sybil's death she had written one full length novel under her pseudonym Annabelle Leigh.

Her novel A Look Beyond the Plain Face had been published and had made quite a splash on the literary scene. The only person who knew her pseudonym was Aunt Rosamund. Everyone else thought that she was simply writing society pieces in a newspaper. Her father had looked down on that particular form of employment however since it only about good society he drew a blind eye. She of course did both. The one to keep appearances and the other was her passion. Her novel was a tale of a marquess' plain third daughter, Imogene, who is overlooked by both family circle and friends and therefore becomes prey to a titled but penniless and cruel fortune hunter. She eventually has a happy ending with another man who is wealthy but untitled.

Edith thought about her own ever after but then shook her head. "Those silly dreams have passed and gone. Besides being me is not so bad after all", she said to herself.

Her novel made her a very tidy sum and was now in its second reprinting due to demand. The speculation on the identity the society lady who was the authoress along with its wonderful plot drove the demand. However, Edith knew her secret was safe. Who would ever expect the plain jilted middle daughter of an earl to write a novel about intrigue, fortune hunters, women's independence, and love? Although the gossip had died down Edith knew she was viewed as an object of pity and only the most desperate man would marry her. However, she moved to a place where gossip and society no longer bothered her. She just wanted a comfortable home and to be left alone by prying eyes.

A knock came from the door.

"Milady, Lady Rosamund said to remind you about the outing at noon. She asked if you would like to share an early luncheon with her?" said Cathy, her lady's maid.

Edith turned around and said, "Oh yes I had not forgotten. I will be down in a few minutes," she said as she began to put her notes away. She looked at the notes she had for a new novel. This one would be much darker than the last. The heroine was married to a man who eventually became the villain. The plot was not fully worked out but she was not sure yet if it going to be the typical happy ending. Once the notes were put away she went downstairs to luncheon with Aunt Rosamund.

"Ah, Edith I almost thought you forgot about our plans for the day. I sent Cathy because I know you will write and write and completely forget about the time," said Rosamund.

"Thank you aunt, however, you must know I am not looking forward to this outing. I will never feel comfortable around the likes of Lady Wilcox and those other women. They really think that giving me so called advice will open the marriage door. It is a trial really that they do not seem to understand that I no longer wish to be married," said Edith as she picked up a scone.

"Really dear, I am sure that you do not really mean that. The proper man for you just has not found you yet. Besides I am sure that when your time comes it will be wonderful and well worth the wait. Until then why not enjoy the company of friends and good society?" said Rosamund s she picked up her teacup.

"I suppose but I do not really feel as if I want to attend the Weatherly's ball tonight. Too bad it would be in bad form to send a notice that I will not be attending at this late state," said Edith wearily as she picked up her napkin.

Rosamund looked at her niece. Since she had invited Edith to her home she truly learned who her niece was. She had a sense of humor (which was of a different flavor than Mary's), wit, and a certain charm. She was not as beautiful or graceful as poor dear Sybil had been or as pretty and witty as Mary. Yet, she had her own charm and grace. She saw in Edith a young woman who was always stuck with the lesser portion of everything. Rosamund herself had worked on changing that. After Edith's great embarrassment she needed to send her energies in a useful direction. Rosamund could not promise marriage or happiness but she did want Edith to have a full life of her own. She had encouraged Edith to publish her book after she was allowed to read the project that Edith had worked on nonstop for three months. Rosamund did not realize that her niece had such talent. The novel was gripping and was not written in that gothic prose that she expected. It was fresh and thoroughly modern. Through an acquaintance Rosamund had gotten the novel published and Edith had a very nice sum of money of her own. However, Rosamund saw Edith grow both in character and strength. She was no longer the woman who was embarrassed that day in front of family and friends. She was now a woman who would freely speak her own mind no matter the cost.

Lady Weatherly (Countess of Barton) had invited them both to her annual ball almost six weeks ago. There was no option but to go besides the dresses had already been ordered and delivered.

"Don't worry my dear, we will not have to spend the whole evening there but it would be nice to pick up the gossip, hmmm?" said a smiling Rosamund as she finished luncheon.

"Hmm, yes I suppose. Seeing that anyone who is anyone in London will be there I declare it should be a smashing success," Edith stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"Now, now dear save the wit for the ball. It may come in handy if Lord Gilford decides to approach me again. That man is so dry he would bleed dust," laughed Rosamund.

"Oh dear, I hope he is not there. I cannot endure it. He bored me to tears with his talk about the Ancient Goths. I still do not understand how asking a simple question about his daughter's health led down that road. Most likely he is just lonely, poor man," said Edith as both women stood up to get ready for a trip out.

"That is precisely why he is alone. The man is not so bad to look at for his age however beginning a history lesson during tea is not a way to a woman's heart," said Rosamund with a laugh in her voice as she talked about the widower.

Both women laughed and then proceeded to get ready for their outing. However, Edith had no idea that her life was to change that very night.

_ Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading.


End file.
